User talk:Ckohrs0221
Ckohrs0221's Talk Page Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave a message! Don't forget to use heading two, and please sign with 4 "~" so I know who to get back to! Thanks! Archives Collapsed because there's getting to be a lot of them. Take a look if you wish. *Archive 1 December 2013 - September 2014 *Archive 2 October 2014 - December 2014 *Archive 3 January 2015 - February 2015 *Archive 4 March 2015 - April 2015 *Archive 5 May 2015- June 2015 *Archive 6 July 2015 - August 2015 *Archive 7 September 2015- October 2015 *Archive 8 November 2015 - December 2015 *Archive 9 January 2016 *Archive 10 February 2016 - April 2016 Hey... I'm probably not going to make it in tonight. It's been a rough day. Sorry. :/ You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 05:51, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Expansion RP Question So...I saw that foreign students have arrived, and where they're sleeping, but I'm not really sure where to post with them in the Great Hall. I know we have a bunch of tables for those RPs, but can we just make a general RP section, or something like that for people to start posting and RPing? Hope you had a good weekend. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:37, May 2, 2016 (UTC) :Or...maybe even a list of the students or something would be nice to know how many there are, who RPs them etc? I quick sign-up or something? If it's too much work that's fine, I'm just trying to figure out who to RP my expansion characters with and where. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:41, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Ok...also I noticed your started RP on Prince Cottage. If it was just about Charity and Ash talking about Carmen...I don't mind skipping it and just assuming she told him. If there's another purpose, that's fine, but I don't want to move too quickly on the Carmen situation, and Charity can just have told Ash. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:25, May 2, 2016 (UTC) :Oh...I didn't notice that. Well...hmmm. I originally wanted to use Rachel McAdams then didn't because she was reserved...but when I checked again today she wasn't so I just went with it. I'll...have to look again I guess now... thanks. :P I'm going to post on Classes (I think Gwen/Henry probably have something in one of them) then I'll post on the Prince RP. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:29, May 2, 2016 (UTC) RPs I would love to, but work's crazy for me today too, so I can't. Hopefully tomorrow. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:10, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :Today should be better for me. I was thinking Elle/Faith about something, and maybe Melinda/Mal about History and Thomas. Anything else you want to do? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:06, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Well if Henry isn't ready, then it'll be the perfect time to try. :D Gwen's probably about fed up with the silent treatment so, we can have a go at that too. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:09, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :I think Mal and Melinda will...make up. It just might take some time for the words to heal. Melinda will probably show up in History just not...talk to Mal. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:38, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Melinda just...didn't know and was making assumptions. Elle would have known, but since I didn't and couldn't find it anywhere (what OWLs he got etc) I just assumed about what I knew of Thomas and how History wasn't always mandatory. Sorry...I'm correcting Elle's statement. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:07, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :Students aren't allowed to drop CORE subjects, but they can drop optional ones (like divination) if they like. History on this wiki has flopped back and forth between being optional and required, and I think it's only been mandatory the last 3-4 years IC meaning he could have dropped it after his 3rd year IC if it was optional then. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:10, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Then maybe I'm just dating myself. I know in the past it was changed to optional, because I remember the arguments about how it was Canon mandatory, how the Headmaster could make it optional, etc http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Schedule?diff=next&oldid=39511. Apparently it's not recent enough for anyone but myself to remember that. Ignore me. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:16, May 4, 2016 (UTC) RP? Ayy, I hope life is being good to you today..I was wondering if you wanted to RP? :D Umm..Lists. *Eilis/Kyler *Eilis/Millie *Mal/Phoebe *Mal/Arabelle *Aydan/Jenelle *Aydan/Arabelle *Henry/Mark *Faith/Saffron *Thomas/Saffron I don't know? Ooh, and Thomas/Mark? :P Um, Eilis/Kyler or Mal/Arabelle? Name changer I'm not sure if you've noticed this yet, or if anyone else has pointed this out. The male Durmstang Champion's names is wrong. Aleksander Aleksandrov is not the same person/character as Aleksander Nikolov. ·εїз· รยﻮคг ·εїз· 18:05, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Re Sure. Could you post first please? :D RPs Well, with Noelle being named a champion she might owl Renee...Nothing specific other than that. I'm actually at home today still, and will be on and off, but if you want to start something we can finish it tomorrow when I'm back at work if needed. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:25, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :No...I think Thomas has gotten enough flack from everyone. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:10, May 9, 2016 (UTC) For Katie RPs Either of those. It's been a while since we did the girls. I've been intending to send Renee a reply and haven't yet. Also...I know you're busy, but at some point before Mal and Melinda make up I'd like to possibly post in their History class, to show...Melinda's showing up even if she's not contributing. Maybe when you get some free time this week, you could update that? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:43, May 10, 2016 (UTC) RP??? Ayyy, I don't know who, but...Ayy? Umm...Millie/Alden or Arabelle/Mal? Bubble Someone else was talking to me. I'll consider what to do with Rose's bubble...hmmmm... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:47, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Heads Up Just so you're not concerned, I won't be on tomorrow. My sister's graduating from law school, so I'll be driving out there with my family tomorrow all day. I will be back Monday, so I'll see you then! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:58, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Re I can get in chat in about three to eight minutes...I have to wait for my mother to say good night. Hi! Hey, good morning! How are you today? Any RPs you want to do today/this week? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:46, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :Really...the most enthusiastic EVER? I'm fine with any of those...maybe another sub-par date for Bradley and Emily? I mean I know eventually they'll figure out things aren't working, I just don't know when. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:50, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Hi! Sorry I haven't been around at all this past week. I've written about 60 pages worth of essays and homework and still have about 15 more to go. -_- I should be back to normal soon!! If you need me for anything just owl me! You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 19:31, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Yule Ball Question Hey CK, so I just noticed that next week is the Yule Ball. Will there be some official way to find a date for your character if you haven't or, are you just leaving that up to each person individually? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:44, May 17, 2016 (UTC) RE: He looks good :P My only question is this... did you intend to have the last name be the same as Hank James? I don't really care, just wondering xD "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 14:58, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Aurors So...Elle would want to talk to Renee about quitting and everything, but since she's out...should I just owl her or...? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:25, May 17, 2016 (UTC) RP Why don't you start the Mal/Melinda one somewhere? I'm slow posting this morning. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:21, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Ayy Since I'm either on a school computer or my phone all day, I won't be able to upload a picture for Peyton's word bubble. Sooo, I was wondering that if I were to link you to one, if you could upload it for me maybe, please and thank you? :D Thank you so much!!! :D Since I can't go into the deep searches of Tumblr to find a really good one, I'll just go with this for now, because I think it could work. If you want to change the file name, it would be great if you changed it to "PeytonEubanks4thYear6".jpg/png (I'm not sure which one this will try to save as, I'm guessing .jpg, but I've been surprised before :P). Thanks! :D I would ask if you're up for an RP, but I have a couple more classes left before I have another computer class, and this period is about to get out. o/